The present invention relates from a sound output section and also direction marks (reference symbols) for indicating the timing of the player's maneuvers are displayed on a display to a program, an information storage medium, a game system, and a control method of the game system.
Game systems that enable a player to play a music game are known in the art. In such a game system, music is output section. The player enjoys the music game by performing maneuvers in accordance with the displayed direction marks, while listening to the music that is output therefrom.
With this prior-art music game system, however, one direction mark can specify only one maneuver. It is therefore necessary to display a plurality of direction marks in order to specify a combination of a series of consecutive maneuvers to the player. To direct the player to input first to fourth maneuvers in sequence, for example, it is necessary to display first to fourth direction marks indicating those first to fourth maneuvers together in a direction mark display region on the screen.
However, the area of the direction mark display region is limited. There is therefore a limit on the combined display of a large number of direction marks to direct a series of consecutive maneuvers. For that reason, it is only possible to specify about two consecutive maneuvers, such as directions for first and second maneuvers in sequence.